My Album Collection Wiki
Welcome to the My Album Collection Wiki This is an ongoing project. It is going to be a database for all of the Albums I own. I will list the tracks and bonus tracks. All bonus tracks will have notes about what realease that particular track is/was on. This can be used by anyone who wants to see if something truely exists or not. . I am also open to trade rare tracks. So If I have something that you would like, please get in touch and we will see what we can do. The Trading Area This area lists what I am looking for. I can trade any track that appears on any tracklist that I have listed. All in mp3 format. If you do not have anything that I am looking for in the list below, then still contact me as Im sure we can find something. *I am chasing tracks by the band "3", namely bonus tracks on different editions of their albums, B-sides, alternate takes, remixes etc etc. You can contact me on here, post a message in the talk page or Make and Edit to this Trading Area segment with what you have available (but only if you can do so without messing up the pages formatting) *I am chasing stuff by: [[3 Doors Down]], [[28 Days]], [[30 Seconds To Mars]], [[50 Cent]] and [[A Perfect Circle]]. Looking for a place to purchase the other albums on CD and The usual B-sides/demos/alternate takes etc. List of Bands/Artists (in Alphabetical Order) I will have a coding system covering numerous areas, as I form this system it would be explained below, but do check back often, as the letters may change: (A) = A perfect or almost perfect discography! (B) = Incomplete. More will be added once I reach other areas of my collection (C) = CD Collection, This collection consists of some songs I own on CD (D) = Digital Collection, This collection consists of some songs obtained via the internet (E) = Incomplete, but I own a couple. A perfect place for those looking to trade (F) = Incomplete, I own very little. A perfect place for those looking to trade (P) = Promo, A rare category where I own a promo CD (Z) = Work In progress (+) = I have listed all (or most) of the bonus tracks for the listed albums (that I am aware of) (++) = I have listed all (or most) of the bonus tracks for all of that band/atrist's albums (+++) = I have included Demo's/EP's and singles no plus signs just means that I am still working on that page *[[+44]] (A+++) (D) *[[3]] (B) (C) (Z) (E) (+) *[[3 Doors Down]] (B) (C) (Z) (E) (+) *[[5ive]] (C) *[[13 Circles]] (C) *[[28 Days]] (B) (C) (E) (+) *[[30 Seconds To Mars]] (B) (C) (E) (+) *[[50 Cent]] (C) (E) *[[88 To Yesterday]] (A) (C) (+++) *[[(The) 69 Eyes]] (C) *[[A.F.I.]] (B) (C) (E) *[[A Good Front]] *[[A Perfect Circle]] (C) (E) *[[AC/DC]] (B) (C) (E) *[[(The) Acacia Strain]] (C) *[[Adalita]] (C) (E) *[[Adebisi Shank]] (E) (C) (E) *[[Adrienne Pierce]] (B) (C) (Z) *[[Aerosmith]] (B) (C) (E) *[[Against Me!]] (C) *[[Alabama Shakes]] (P) *[[Alanis Morissette]] (B) (C) (E) *[[Alice Cooper]] (B) (C) (E) (Z) *[[Alice In Chains]] (C) (E) *[[Alien Ant Farm]] (B) (C) (E) *[[Alison Krauss]] (C) *[[All American Rejects (The)|(The) All American Rejects]] (C) (E) *[[All That Remains]] (C) *[[alt-J]] (C) *[[Amberdown]] (C) *[[Anathema]] (C) (E) *[[Anastasia]] (C) (E) *[[Anberlin]] (C) *[[And So I Watch You From Afar]] (C) *[[Andrew Stockdale]] (C) *[[(The Angels)|(The) Angels]] (C) *[[Angels And Airwaves]] (C) (E) *[[Anima]] (C) *[[Animals As Leaders]] (C) *[[Apache]] (C) *[[Arctic Monkeys]] (B) (E) *[[At The Drive-In]] (+++) (A) (C) (D) *[[Atlas Genius]] (C) *[[Avenged Sevenfold]] (B) (E) *[[Ayreon]] (C) (E) *[[Baby Animals]] (C) (E) *[[B.B. King]] (C) *[[Bad Company]] (C) (E) *[[Bach]] (C) (E) *[[Bad Meets Evil]] (C) *[[Bad Religion]] (C) (E) *[[Battleships]] (C) *[[Bayou]] (C) *[[Beastie Boys]] (C) *[[(The) Beautiful Girls]] (C) (E) *[[Beethoven]] (C) (E) *[[Behind Crimson Eyes]] (C) *[[Ben Folds]] (C) *[[Ben Folds Five]] (C) *[[Benediction]] (C) *[[Bernard Fanning]] (C) *[[Big Sean]] (C) *[[Big Sir]] (C) *[[Billy Corgan]] (C) *[[Billy Joel]] (C) *[[Black Country Communion]] (C) *[[Black Eyes Peas|Black Eyed Peas]] (C) *[[(The) Black Keys]] (C) *[[Black Sabbath]] (C) *[[(The) Black Sorrows]] (C) *[[Blink 182]] (A+++) (D) (C) *[[Blondie]] (C) *[[Blue October]] (C) *[[Blue Oyster Cult]] (B) (C) *[[Blur]] (C) *[[Birdy]] (C) *[[Bob Dylan]] (C) *[[Bobby Alu]] (C) *[[Bob Evans]] (C) *[[Bob Marley]] (C) *[[Bomfunk MC's]] (C) *[[Bonjah]] (C) *[[Bon Jovi]] (B) (C) *[[Bonnie Raitt]] (C) *[[Boris]] (C) *[[Boston]] (C) *[[Boy And Bear]] (C) *[[Boz Scaggs]] (C) *[[Bring Me The Horizon]] (C) *[[Brittish India|British India]] (C) *[[Brooks & Dunn]] (C) *[[Bullet For My Valentine]] (C) *[[Buried In Verona]] (C) *[[Butterfly Effect (The)]] (C) *[[Bygones]] (C) *[[C.W. Stoneking]] (C) *[[Cairo Knife Fight]] (C) *[[Caligulas Horse]] (C) *[[Cat Empire (The)]] (C) *[[Chaos Divine]] (C) *[[Chelsea Wolfe]] (C) *[[Chicago]] (C) *[[Children Of Bodom]] (C) *[[Childsaint]] (C) *[[Chimaira]] *[[Chingy]] *[[Chris Brown]] *[[(The) Clash]] *[[Cold Chisel]] *[[Crowded House]] *[[December Pearls]] *[[Deep Purple]] *[[Diesel]] *[[Dio]] *[[Disturbed]] *[[Dire Straits]] *[[Donald Fagen]] *[[Donots]] *Doors (The) *Eagles (The) *Elton John *Eminem *End Of Fashion *Eskimo Joe *Evanescence *Fall Out Boy *Fang Island *Foo Fighters *Franz Ferdinand *Funeral For A Friend *Garbage *Good Charlotte *Green Day *Guns N' Roses *Gyroscope *Hawkwind *Human Engine (The) *Hella *Iggy Pop *Iron Maiden *Jebediah *Jimi Hendrix *Jimmy Eat World *Joe Satriani *Johnny Diesel & The Injectors *Judas Priest *Kansas *Killers (The) *Killing Heidi *Kings Of Leon *Korn *Le Butcherettes *Led Zeppelin *Linkin Park *Live *Living End (The) *Lynyrd Skynyrd *Machine Gun Fellatio (MGF) *Mars Volta (The) *Matchbox 20 *Meat Loaf *Megadeath *Metallica *Midnight Oil *Motley Cure *Motorhead *Muse *My Chemical Romance] *Native *Neil Finn *Neil Young *Nelly *Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds *Nickelback *Night Terrors (The) *Nirvana *Oasis *Offspring (The) *Omar Rodriguez Lopez *(El Grupo Nuevo De) Omar Rodriguez Lopez *(El Trio De) Omar Rodriguez Lopez *Omar Rodriguez Lopez Group *Omar Rodriguez Lopez Quintet *One Day As A Lion *Outkast *Panic! At The Disco *Papa Vs. Pretty *Paramore *Patti Smith *Pearl Jam *Pink Floyd *Powderfinger *Queens Of The Stone Age *R.E.M. *R. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Simdude1990/My_Album_Collection# Kelly] *Radiohead *Rage Against The Machine *Ramones *Red Hot Chili Peppers (The) *Red Lanterns *Rihanna *Rise Against *Rob Carlton *Robby Krieger *Robert Plant *Rolling Stones (The) *Santana *Shaggy *Silverchair *Simon And Garfunkel *Skyhooks *Slash *Slash's Snakepit *Slayer *Sleepy Jackson (The) *Something For Kate *Soundgarden *Spiderbait *Spinal Tap *Status Quo *Steely Dan *Stooges (The) *Sum 41 *Superjesus (The) *System Of A Down *Tame Impala *Taxiride *Taylor Swift *Tenacious D *Tiaryn *U2 *Uriah Heep *Velvet Revolver *Verve (The) *White Stripes (The) *Who (The) *Wishbone Ash *Wolfmother *Yardbirds *Yes *Zach Hill *Zechs Marquise Latest activity